wolfttrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
History
2019 March The Forced Surrender - All moving-part lethal weapons cease to work without explanation and new ones cannot be created to function. This includes all guns that require any sort of combustible ammunition, any pin released, timed or remote-detonated bombs or rockets. But excludes domestic flamethrowers, fireworks, tasers or other things that were designed to be used for other tasks that can be used lethally. April Riots break out globally. Army and police are forced to turn to hand to hand combat tactics. June With the aid of trained fighters the riots stop. August The World Tournament World leaders decide to create a yearly Olympic-style fighting tournament (known as The World Tournament) where teams compete in a series of events and the winners would help decide who holds political power. International Arena Fighting Association Like the Olympics, a well-funded team of unbias team of judges was created, known as the International Arena Fighting Association (IAFA). The IAFA decided that each of the 7 continents would be represented with a minimum of 3 fighters and a maximum of 9, but each team would have to have an iteration of 3. This was based on land size and population. It was decided that there would also be a Wild Card team which would consist of 9 members that would be able to represent any continent they choose. Continents and their team sizes * Africa (9) * Antarctica (3) * Asia (9) * Australia (3) * Europe (6) * North America (6) * South America (6) * Wild Card (9) To join a team, you must enter one of the possibly several tournaments for that continent, be judged by IAFA (or their subset, the NAFA: see below) judges and follow their approved rules. The World Tournament would begin on the Lunar New Year each year and consist of three different types of events: # 3v3 Fights - Three fighters from one continent fight a set of three fighters from another continent in a best of three fights event. If a team only has 3 fighters (Antarctica or Australia) and they are facing a team of 9 fighters (Africa, Asia, or the Wild Cards), the 3 fighters must face three sets of different fighters, putting them at a disadvantage as their strategies are likely to be revealed and they will succumb to fatigue. The team with the most overall wins, wins the tournament. In the case of any ties, the deciding factor is the total amount of single wins vs those who had the same number of overall wins. # 1v1 Fights - All 51 fighters are placed in a specifically designed bracket in which they never face members of their team. As the bracket narrows, it can be shuffled any number of times so that fights can continue until there is only one victor. # Best-of-the-Best Battle - A selected fighter from each continent (typically those who did the best in the two previous events as long as they weren't seriously injured) face off in an 8-way battle with only one winner. National Arena Fighting Association Fighting became very popular very quickly as fighting was no longer just something to be considered a hobby, but more easily a chance to become rich and famous and serve your country. The National Arena Fighting Association (NAFA) was formed as a subdivision of the IAFA. Academy Arena Fighting Association Youth training also began in almost every country to prepare the next generation of fighters, with it, junior divisions of the IAFA. In North America, the idea of having arena fighting as a sport in every school divided many; the answer was to make it only available in academies, not public schools and the Academy Arena Fighting Association (AAFA) was formed. 2020 January The first World Tournament was held on the 25th in a cruise ship in international waters. 2020 3v3 World Tournament - Europe wins 2020 1v1 World Tournament - Bryvolen of South America wins 2020 Best-of-the-Best Battle - Sphinx of Africa wins 2020 World Tournament Finals - Vander vs Bryvolen vs Sphinx # Bryvolen # Vander # Sphinx With South America winning the most political power. June After the popularity and success of the first World Tournament, many schools in North America break into Academies and join the AAFA. 2021 February The second World Tournament is held on the 12th in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. 2021 3v3 World Tournament - Asia wins 2021 1v1 World Tournament - Sphinx of Africa wins 2021 Best-of-the-Best Battle - Ed 113-2 of Antartica wins 2021 World Tournament Finals - Leeli vs Sphinx vs Ed 113-2 # Leeli # Sphinx # Ed 113-2 With Asia winning the most political power. March Arena Fighting becomes the most popular sport in the world. May Because of the influx of academies being opened, the academies had to be open for a year before they could join the AAFA but they were encouraged to train their students before joining. This was to help increase staffing for AAFA and prevent false academies from trying to open just to enter to obtain funding. 2022 February The third World Tournament is held on the 1st in Sapporo, Japan. 2022 3v3 World Tournament - South America wins 2022 1v1 World Tournament - Fear of North America wins 2022 Best-of-the-Best Battle - Evom of Antarctica wins 2022 World Tournament Finals - Leash vs Fear vs Evom # Fear # Evom # Leash With North America winning the most political power. July Ridgefield Academy opens in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. 2023 January The fourth World Tournament is held on the 12th in Las Vegas, USA. 2023 3v3 World Tournament - Europe wins 2023 1v1 World Tournament - Warchild of Africa wins 2023 Best-of-the-Best Battle - Franki the Wild Card representing North America wins 2023 World Tournament Finals - Zirob vs Warchild vs Franki # Franki # Zirob # Warchild With North America winning the most political power. November Ridgefield Academy places 7/8 in the 2023 Philadelphia City Championship. 2024 February The fifth World Tournament is held on the 10th in Atlanta, Georgia, USA. 2024 3v3 World Tournament - Europe wins 2024 1v1 World Tournament - Ash of the Wild Cards representing North America wins 2024 Best-of-the-Best Battle - Exaction of Asia wins 2024 World Tournament Finals - Cross vs Ash vs Extraction # Ash # Cross # Exaction With North America winning the most political power. September The campaign begins September 3rd is the first day of the 2024 school year. Session Summaries Category:Browse